


Die Macht des Orakels

by RaxaBlue



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Oracles are complicated
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaxaBlue/pseuds/RaxaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der Geburt seines Sohnes bring Laufey ihn zum Orakel um dessen Schicksal zu erfahren. Durch die Antwort geleitet begeht er eine folgenschwere Tat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Macht des Orakels

Es hätte einer der freudigsten Tage im Leben des Königs von Jotunheim werden sollen und doch sah Laufey dem Schwärzesten entgegen, den er sich vorstellen konnte. Sein Volk lag im Krieg mit den Teufeln von Asgard, sein Königreich lag unter Trümmern und sein Sohn war dazu bestimmt zu sterben. Der namenlose Knabe lag in seinen Armen, klein und zerbrechlich und doch eines der größten Wunder dieser Zeit. In der vorrangegangenen Zeremonie, heimlich abgehalten hinter den Ruinen der Südwand des Palastes inmitten der Unruhen, waren dem Kind die Familienmale eingeritzt worden. Laufey war stolz auf ihn, denn kein Laut drang von seinen Lippen während das Messer seine Bahnen über den winzigen Körper zog. Voll Hoffnung im Herzen trug er seinen Sohn gebettet an seine Brust zum Orakel um das Schicksal des Kindes bestimmen zu lassen. Er wusste er hoffte zu viel wenn er daran dachte das der Kleine einst dieses Land wieder zu Ruhm führen würde. Laufey war nicht dumm, er wusste das die Niederlage nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, er hatte zu viel gewagt mit dem Angriff auf Midgard und noch mehr verloren. War sein Kummer als König nicht schon groß genug? Musste das Orakel im weissagen das der Knabe dazu bestimmt war eines Tages seinen Vater zu ermorden?  
Nun stand er hier im letzten noch unberührten Tempel des Landes drückte sein Kind ein weiteres Mal an sich. Er konnte ihn nicht am Leben lassen. So sehr er ihn liebte und es sein Herz zerriss er musste von dem Kleinen ablassen. Er legte ihn auf das Eis nieder, drehte sich um und ging fort.

Jahrelang dachte er nicht mehr an jenen Tag, verdrängte jeden Gedanken an sein totes Kind. Wenige Stunden nachdem er das kleine Bündel niedergelegt hatte war das Reich gefallen, Odin hatte ihn besiegt. Wehrlos nahm er die Konsequenzen hin, was hätte er auch sonst noch tun sollen. Sein Volk litt seither Tag ein und Tag aus. Sehr langsam vollzog sich ein Wandel im Land. Es wurden neue Methoden gefunden um wieder für mehr Nahrung zu sorgen, nicht genug um das Hungern zu vermeiden, doch so viel um den Magen zu beruhigen und ein einigermaßen zufriedenes Leben zu führen. Über die Jahrhunderte gelangten die Riesen wieder in einen arbeitssamen Trott. Es war ein hartes oft viel zu kurzes Leben, doch es war ihres und sie hatten es sich alleine aufgebaut. Niemals würden sie wieder zur alten Pracht gelangen ohne ihre Lebensquelle die Odin nun in seiner Schatzkammer verwahrte.

Dann eines Tages als die Hoffnung auf Macht und alten Glanz soweit in den Herzen vergraben war das man ohne sie leben konnte kam ein Wanderer ins Land der Riesen. Seine Gestalt war winzig, doch seine Worte waren groß. Die offizielle Ernennung von Thor, Odins erstgeborenen Sohn, zum Nachfolger stand ins Haus und er, der Wanderer hatte einen Plan diese zu vereiteln und den Riesen ihre geraubte Hoffnung wiederzugeben. Jubelschreie erklangen allerorts und es bildete sich eine kleine Gruppe Freiwilliger die angeleitet durch den Fremden in den Palast eindringen würden. Laufey sah mit gemischten Gefühlen diesem neuen Aufkeimen der Hoffnung zu. Er war gegen diese Kampagne, doch wie konnte er es seinem Volk verdenken wenn sie nicht so fühlten?

Es geschah was er befürchtete, sie wurden verraten. Zum wiederholten Male. Zu seinem Frust mischte sich Wut. Wut auf sein eigenes Volk, Wut auf sich selber und Wut auf Asgard. Natürlich konnte sie es nicht dabei belassen die Eindringlinge zu ermorden, sie mussten in sein Land einfallen und weiterschlachten. Der wilde Prinz und seine Schoßhunde hinterließen eine Spur aus Blut im Schnee und fühlten sich auch noch im Recht. Er erkannte sich selber in dem kampf- und rachehungrigen Jungen, doch es war lange her und nur noch eine bittere Erinnerung. Der Bifröst erhellte mitten im Kampf ein weiteres Mal den verdunkelten Himmel und die Vergangenheit hatte Laufey ein weiteres Mal eingeholt. Erhaben über allen saß Odin auf seinem missgebildeten Gaul und erdreistete sich das Massaker als Jungentat abzutun und mit allen zu verschwinden.  
Das Gemüt des Königs verdunkelte sich zusehends. Er verfluchte alles und jeden, am meisten sich selber. Die alte Wunde die der Tod seines Sohnes in sein Herz gestochen hatte riss wieder auf und keiner konnte ihn aufheitern. Einer seiner jüngeren Brüder erdreistete sich zu einem Scherz: „Sei nicht verzagt es hätte schlimmer kommen können, das Orakel hätte provezeien können das er auch noch seine Mutter hinterher heiratet.“ Er überlebte die Aufmunterung ganze 3 Atemzüge lang. Keiner wagte es danach wieder den toten Sohn und seine Mutter zu erwähnen oder den König aufzuheitern. Laufey glaubte das sein Leben nicht so einsam verlaufen wäre mit seinem Sohn an seiner Seite. Es wäre wohl kürzer gewesen, doch was hätte er mit ihm nicht alles erleben können. Die Last des Throns mit jemanden zu teilen danach sehnte er sich von Jahr zu Jahr mehr.

Dann kam der Verräter wieder in sein Land. Er sah anders aus ohne seine Maskierung, aber der König erkannte ihn sofort an seinen Worten. Vor ihm stand kein anderer als Odins jüngerer Sohn. In ihm schrie alles danach den arroganten Zögling auf der Stelle zu erschlagen, doch er willigte ein ihm zu folgen um seine Rache an Odin und ganz Asgard zu nehmen. Hatte er noch etwas zu verlieren? Er war müde und alt geworden in der unerbitterlichen Kälte seiner Heimat und den Erinnerungen.  
Asgard war warm und hieß ihn willkommen. Seite an Seite schritt er mit dem Möchtegernkönig durch den Palast bis vor Odins Kammer. Die Augen des Jungen verließen ihn nicht, schienen ihn durch und durch prüfen zu wollen. Dann war der Moment seiner Rache gekommen und er verdrängte den Gedanken an die grünen Augen des Prinzen. Über den schlafenden Allvater gebeugt materialisierte er eine Klinge aus Eis in seiner Hand, der Schlag von Gungnir traf ihn unvorbereitet, katapultierte ihn in die andere Ecke des Raumes auf den Boden. Die Worte des Prinzen drangen an sein Ohr „Du hast deinen Tot gefunden durch den Sohn von Odin“. Durch die grauen Schleier des Todes sah er den Prinzen auf sich zukommen, stolz und mit abwertenden Blick schaute er auf den sterbenden Körper des Königs. Er spie ihm ein Wort entgegen „Vater“.  
Würde sein Herz jetzt nicht ausbluten und er sterben, hätte er der bitteren Ironie des Schicksals entgegengelacht. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug formte sich der schmerzende Gedanke - _mein Sohn…_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Geschichte im Marvel Universum... Dabei wollte ich doch nie eine schreiben. Aber Vorsätze sind da um sie zu brechen.  
> Hoffe sie hat nicht nur in meinem Kopf Sinn gemacht.  
> lg Raxa


End file.
